


When a Duel is More than a Duel

by Cantoris



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Concern But Not Really, Gen, Humor, Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantoris/pseuds/Cantoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund and Caspian's commentary on Eustace and Reep's duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Duel is More than a Duel

On a ship the size of the Dawn Treader, there were no secrets, and news often traveled from port to stern in the time it took to blink. So when Eustace burst onto the deck with Reepicheep on his heels, the Mouse’s sword drawn, the entire crew heard about it within seconds, including the two kings of Narnia.  
“Edmund? What’s going on?” Caspian asked casually, despite the panic on the boy’s face.  
Eustace’s cousin was equally nonchalant. “Reepicheep challenged Eustace to a duel.”  
“A duel? Really? Isn’t that rather unfair?”  
Caspian and Edmund exchanged wry grins. The Mouse clearly had the advantage, a fact that didn’t surprise a single Narnian and only surprised Eustace.   
“Reep’s mostly taking it easy on him,” Edmund remarked, critiquing Reepicheep’s footwork and strikes.  
“Now that does not sound like Reepicheep,” Caspian said in surprise.  
“Look, there,” Edmund pointed out. Eustace had just adjusted his grip on his own sword after Reepicheep’s sword stung his hand.  
“Ah, it’s more lesson than duel. Well, that’s sporting of Reepicheep. Do you know what actually started it?”  
Before Edmund could answer, Lucy rushed up to them in concern.  
“Eustace is fighting Reepicheep! We have to save him!”  
“He brought it on himself,” Edmund shrugged. “He grabbed Reepicheep’s tail.”  
Lucy’s expression instantly changed from concerned to rueful. “Oh, dear. Hopefully he learns his lesson.”  
“Looks like he’s learning more than one,” Caspian pointed out just as Eustace managed to pull off a particularly good lunge.  
“It’s about time,” Edmund muttered.


End file.
